Drabbles themed 'A Shower', for My–Otome
by Omnicat
Summary: A set of nine drabbles themed 'a couple in the shower'. 120 words each, all kinds of genres, ratings and angles. Mostly shōjo–ai, with a little bit of het and gen thrown in for flavour.
1. Contents & Prologue

**Title:** Drabbles themed 'A Shower', for My-Otome

**Author:** Omnicat

**Rating:** Misc. (Archived under T)

**Genre:** Misc. (Archived under General)

**Spoilers & Desirable Foreknowledge:** The _My-Otome_ franchise in its entirety.

**Warnings:** Misc. Will be mentioned seperately.

**Pairings:** Misc. Will be mentioned seperately, both in the body of story and in the chapter title.

**Blanket disclaimer:** I do not own_ My-Otome_, and I do not make any mony by writing fanfiction about it either. This is true for every chapter, so for every single drabble.

**Summary:** A set of eight drabbles inspired by a drabble challenge themed 'A shower with any het couple' for another anime, but I cheated by switching fandoms and adding lotsa femmeslash. 120 words each. All kinds of genres, pairings and ratings.

**Author's Note:** These drabbles were inspired by what I presume was at one time (I only found out through hear-say) a Blissful Ignorance challenge; 'A shower with any het couple, no more than 120 words'. Now, Blissful Ignorance (dot com) is a site dedicated to_ Gundam Wing_, an anime, and strictly hetero oriented. But, I'm a cheat. Everyone knows that. So I stole the challenge and ran off with it, and the results are as shown below. As the _My-Otome_ does not seem to know showers, only baths, I've extended 'shower' to 'bath'. I'll post all the drabbles over the course of the week, so no long waits. Have fun! And review please! The drabbles are just that - drabbles, but I simply adore getting reviews!

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Contents / Chapters:**

– _Hindsight Is Steamy;_ Nina Wáng x Sergay Wáng

– _The Real Princess;_ Chie Hallard x Aoi Senou

– _Pondering The Unponderable;_ Tomoe Marguerite x Shizuru Viola

– _Aftereffects;_ Shizuru Viola x Natsuki Kruger

–_ Cat Of Many Colours;_ Mai Tokiha & Mikoto

– _Big Sister Is Watching You;_ Akane Soir x Kazuya Krau-xeku

– _Excess And Indulgence;_ Arika Yumemiya x Mashiro Blan de Windbloom

– _Stunted;_ Yohko Helene x Midori

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Prologue**

Regardless of whether or not Miyu's existence could be called 'life', her lifespan was significant. She had seen generations pass generations, cultures bloom and wither, inventions invented, shone, abused, forgotten.

History really did have a way of repeating itself, just like the stories had always said. Miyu could see how and why from her unique vantage point, but except for when it concerned Miss Alyssa's descendants, it was not something she devoted much processing time to.

The girls with the golden glow had long since stopped being called Searrs, or being blonde. But there was always something of her mother in each daughter, and seeing the growth and evolution of Alyssa's children was a joy in and of itself.

Too bad that once on Earl, both the bloodline and humanity at large evolved back to the idea that bathing was primarily a social activity, instead of a biologically vital one.


	2. Hindsight Is Steamy – Nina x Sergay

**Rating:** T / PG-13 (for subject matter)

**Genre:** Humor, Romance

**Warnings/Summary:** The Nina/Sergay storyline has consequences and causes.

**Pairing:** Nina Wáng x Sergay Wáng

**Word count (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** If the source material is gonna be twisted I might as well play along, right? XD;;

**I-oOo-I**

**Hindsight Is Steamy**

Later, _much_ later, when she's learned not to take everything seriously, Nina changes her story. Perhaps Arika's teasing got to her, or she's gotten bashed over the head in battle one too many times. Or it could be the truth.

Only Nina knew, and Nina silenced all doubt with a trusty old icy glare - when sober. Either way, Nina was adamant that she never would have become romantically - _sexually_ - attracted to Sergay if not for her sheer bad luck when it came to propriety. Being walked in on in the bathroom time and again left its marks on impressionable bordering-on-teens.

Her friends believe her, because it's the only way to explain how she'd finally gotten it on with her no-longer-stepdad.


	3. The Real Princess – Chie x Aoi

**Rating:** K+ / PG

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings/Summary:**

**Pairing:** Chie Hallard x Aoi Senou

**Word count (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** Set somewhere post-canon, when Aoi has woken up from her coma and Chie is no longer a Valkyrie. They're sitting in a tub together, obviously. ;)

**I-oOo-I**

**The Real Princess**

"Hey, Chie?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not complaining, really, but... aren't your skills meant for kings and queens?"

Chie smiled, dipped the sponge beneath the suds, and reapplied her skills to the girl leaning against her. "What? Don't tell me it's not up to your standards."

Aoi giggled and flicked water over her shoulder with her uninjured hand. "I'm not a king or queen, Chie." she chided tenderly.

And she wasn't: slouched between Chie's legs, wet and naked, her skin lined with cuts, scrapes and a rainbow of bruises, she looked like a battered, drowned alleycat. But Chie brushed Aoi's hair back and buried her nose in her neck.

"You don't have to be royalty to rule. You rule my entire heart."


	4. PonderingTheUnponderable–Tomoe x Shizuru

**Rating:** T / PG-13

**Genre:** General, Creepiness

**Warnings/Summary:** "You remind me strikingly of myself when I was your age."

**Pairing:** Tomoe Marguerite x Shizuru Viola

**Word count (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** And now I want epic-sized fic exploring how _Otome_!Shizuru managed to avoid the crazy that overcame her in _HiME_. Damn.

**I-oOo-I**

**Pondering The Unponderable**

Tomoe Marguerite truly was a marvel. Shizuru couldn't keep her eyes off of her. Those small hands, deftly snapping locks into place, caressing her cheeks, breasts, tighs. Messy, negligent scars revealed as Shizuru dutifully undressed her, signs of pushing herself too far, without stopping her hunt for perfection to recover. And her eyes - there were so many things in Tomoe's eyes, and so much missing, Shizuru could stare into them endlessly.

Shizuru imagined snapping Tomoe's neck as she washed her back, toweled her hair, but did not act. As long as Tomoe's skin repulsed her and her eyes were mad, inpenetrable, Shizuru was content pondering _'Could this have been me?'_.

She wasn't that scared of Tomoe Marguerite. Not scared of herself.


	5. Aftereffects – Shizuru x Natsuki

**Rating:** K+ / PG

**Genre:** Humor

**Warnings/Summary:** Shizuru deals with the consequences of her stint with Tomoe in a very Shizuru way.

**Pairing:** Shizuru Viola x Natsuki Kruger

**Word count (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** You didn't really think I'd leave that last one as it was, did you? ;P

**I-oOo-I**

**Aftereffects**

So maybe she did scrub more vigorously than usual.

"Shizuru, you okay?"

No amount of poise would be effective anymore if she broke out in hives.

"Uhm, you already covered that spot... twice."

Why the baby powder? The toys and even diapers she could understand, but _baby powder?_ She should have known it was too good to be true.

"Shizuru!"

Breathing out uncharacteristic frustration, Shizuru conceded; it was no use trying to hide this belated allergic reaction. But how to explain it away? As far as Natsuki knew, she'd done nothing out of the ordinary lately.

She'd have to settle for poison after all, then. Poor Tomoe.

_Ah, well._

"Shall I show you my special use for rubber ducks, Natsuki?"


	6. Cat Of Many Colours – Mai & Mikoto

**Rating:** K / G

**Genre:** Humor, General

**Warnings/Summary:** When you're staying with a person like Mikoto, a little strangeness is to be expected.

**Pairing:** Mai Tokiha & Mikoto

**Word count (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** The title has nothing to do with the drabble, as far as I'm aware... it's late and my English is going wonky. This one references one of my shower drabbles for _My-HiME_, by the way. You might want to read the Mikoto & Mai one in that batch to understand this one. (Go on, it's worth it!! ;D )

**I-oOo-I**

**Cat Of Many Colours**

There were moments ever since she'd joined Mikoto the Cat Goddess that Mai thought she _knew_ things. Things that hadn't happened yet. Things she should have learned through experience, instead of just... _guessing_.

One of those things was Mikoto's inordinate love for her home-made ramen. The feeling she'd had that first day that the Cat Goddess would love anything she cooked was understandable ("Mikoto loves Mai-food!"), but what had possessed her to go straight for special ramen...

The list of odd little things went on, but one incident, her first Black-Valley-bath, stood out in particular. A not-quite-memory of a tiny tiled room, rain without clouds - and the overwhelming urge to get out of the hotspring before Mikoto jumped her.


	7. BigSisterIsWatchingYou – Akane x Kazuya

**Rating:** T / PG-13

**Genre:** Humor, 'Suspense'

**Warnings/Summary:** Poor Akane and Kazu-kun...

**Pairing:** Akane Soir x Kazuya Krau-xeku... plus Mahya Blythe

**Word count (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** These two crack me up. Poor them.

**I-oOo-I**

**Big Sister Is Watching You**

Sometimes they thought the whole universe was against them. Sure, it _looked_ like a solitary effor by Mahya Blythe, in the name of the Five Columns and Garderobe and no-one else, but Mahya's dedication to her job could not explain even half of Akane and Kazu-kun's misfortune.

They'd checked.

Whether it were bedrooms or bathrooms, the moment they both entered the same one, Mahya appeared, while seperately, they could strip, get themselves off, make lewd pictures, anything, without being interrupted. But there was no way Mahya could keep track of both of them while they snuck around and got in from opposit sides. It was uncanny enough to give them nightmares of eyes, spying, while they slept and bathed.


	8. Excess And Indulgence – Arika x Mashiro

**Rating:** PG-13 / T

**Genre:** Humor

**Warnings/Summary:** Exactly what it says on the tin.

**Pairing:** Arika Yumemiya x Mashiro Blan de Windbloom

**Word count (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** One more to go!

**I-oOo-I**

**Excess And Indulgence**

Upon first entering the Garderobe bath-house, Arika wondered if they'd kidnapped part of the ocean to make it. Upon entering Mashiro's service and seeing the royal baths, Arika stopped thinking and said outright that this was getting ridiculous and she'd be going back to her tub in Galeria.

Mashiro, predictably, did not approve.

"As my Otome, you're supposed to bathe with me!"

"If I wan to swim I'll take the pool!"

"Who's going to wash my back without you?!"

"Aoi's your nanny, not me!"

"I'm too old for a nanny!"

"Then you're old enough to wash your own back!"

Arika refused the royal baths until Mashiro got a brilliant idea: "I'll let you wash my chest too."


	9. Stunted – Yohko x Midori

**Rating:** PG-13 / T

**Genre:** Angst, Romance

**Warnings/Summary:** Old wounds and no growth.

**Pairing:** Yohko Helene x Midori

**Word count (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** I have a feeling I've miscounted a couple of times... three different results through three different methods... XD;;

**I-oOo-I**

**Stunted**

Yohko's eye on Midori was that of a doctor, a scientist, examining each faux-youthful curve of her body with clinical detachment.

Midori's eye on Yohko was that of an angry, abandoned lover.

Here, naked between the vapours and tiles, Midori wasn't Aswad's ruthless leader, just the girl Yohko used to be devoted to, whose pain had aged as little as her body. She let Yohko see everything, from old - breast, thighs, cheeks, hurt - to new - the gem embedded in her hand, demand. But Yohko thought of Aswad and Garderobe, giving nothing.

Midori knew her weakness. She shoved her, suddenly pinning her down in the water, kissing aggressively. Midori needed to grow, to heal, and Yohko held the only real cure.


End file.
